Goddess Of Fist
by Red Reaper Of Murder
Summary: Naruto x Street Fighter crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Kurama gets attacked again but, this time the bloodlust, malice, hate and anger unleashed the Dark and Light Hado's inside her merging with the souls of the late masters of the Hado energy Gouken and Akuma turning her into a now cold, merciless fighter killing the entire mob with no blood on her now Konoha will know the fury of her fists. Godlike/Goddess of Fist Naruko, Futa Naruko, BAMF Naruko, Cold/Sadistic/Calm/Dark/Emotionless/Insanely Intelligent/Unforgiving Naruko, EMS/Rinnegan/Dark and Light Hado's Naruko, Multi-Bloodline, Dark Chakra, Yin/Yang Chakra, Rikudo Sennin Naruko, Energy Manipulation Naruko, Elemental Manipulation Naruko, Naruko x Mass Yuri Harem, Major Whoreuno, Jiraiya and Civilian Council Bashing, Good Sandaime, Danzo, Orochimara and Elders. Uzumakicest, Genderbend. elements from Bleach, Rurouni Kenshin and School Days, DBZ and other animes**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Street Fighter **

* * *

><p>A 5 year old girl wearing black cargo shorts and black sandals and a red t shirt laid on the ground coughing up blood and glared at the mob through her blood red waist length hair, golden eyes with a slit in the middle, she had three darkened whisker marks on each side of her cheek and sharp fangs and a low CC cup rack.<p>

Her name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Kurama, who after finding out about Kurami the Kyuubi No Kitsune sealed inside her from her mother's notes was barely holding onto her bloodlust, malice, hate and anger. Every time the villagers get a chance they beat her severely and it becomes even worser on her birthdays.

She was just walking home to sleep then gets attacked by a mob out of nowhere and even her anbu protection was attacking her with them.

Now she lays here bruised and bloodied all over. "This is your punishment demon-whore for carrying the Kyuubi No Kitsune you will never know peace or happiness so long as we upstanding citizens draw breath!" A rotund Akimichi preached zealously causing her anger to break through.

"Don't call Kurami-hime that..." She hissed hatefully getting narrowed eyes.

"What was that you little bitch!" A Hyuuga snarled glaring at her Byakugan blazing.

"I said..." Her hair turned spiky like a lions mane to a blood red color and her eyes turned storm grey with a slit, her skin darkened slightly to a more slightly sunburn tan, her body bulked up slighly

"Don't call her that!" Naruko roared jumping up all her wounds healed, energized and her two eyes were now a purple ripple pattern of the Rinnegan and the other was re with a ring in the center of the pupil area with three tomoes swirling around it.

"U-uchiha!" Kizashi Haruno screeched only getting a demonic smirk from Naruto.

"Actually my name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Kurama meaning you little maggots attacked the heiress of those clans." Her grin grew wider as her eyes turned dark demon purple with a slit going down her eye.

**_"Go forth Naruko show them the power of the Light and Dark Hadou's!"_ **The two powerful voices roared from within merging with Naruko's soul and thousands of jutsu, techniques, styles, experience, combat and battles along with a boost to her control and reserves flooded her body.

"Come to your death!" Naruko got into a stance stomping the ground cracking it as a red aura reeking murderous intent.

"Get her there's more of us than her!" The Hyuga commanded charging Naruko headfirst lunging with a palm strike to destroy her brain only to miss and she retaliated with a knife hand chop that sliced his upper torso off spraying blood from the lower part on her.

"A-akuma!" Naruko sighed as the blood seemed to meld in with her hair turning it to an even darker shade of red, she deflected a punch from the zealous Akimichi wrapping her arm around the other incoming fist slamming an elbow to his shoulder blade, he tried his luck again only to get the same result.

She ducked under his swings countering with a slap to the face and another one when he tried attacking. A palm strike to the stomach followed by a viscous round of counter slaps.

She palmed his face, blocking his two kicks and a rising uppercut and hit him hard with a two-palm combo that sent him into the wall cracking it hacking up blood. "E-eighteen dragon slaying palms!" His face was one of agony and the name of the style caused several to tense.

"Kurama-Gen-Ninja Art: Crucification Of The Damned!" SHe shocked them doing a one handed seal Genjutsu and it shocked the anbu coming to help her especially Usagi.

"RAHH!" Three Inuzaka's charged trying to confuse her, one got a foot smashed into his face crushing his skull setting off the others to attack as well but, she used their heads as stepping stone dropping another with a roundhouse knocking her into the wall that collapsed on her.

She quickly used her self developed parkour skills flipping, jumping and sliding under many obstacles enraging her pursuers and impressing her anbu guards Usagi, Hebi, Neko, Okami, Ryu, Inu and Yami who was looking worried for Naruko.

'Get back here demon bitch!" Loki Hyuuga shouted arrogantly only to miss the pissed glare in Naruko's eyes before his body exploded in a red mist and his skeleton went flying into the wall getting wide eye looks.

"HOLY SHIT FUCK THIS I'M OUTTA HERE!" The mob tried to run only for Naruko to charge up a giant blood red fireball of ki.

"Shakunetsu Hadoken!" She roared pushing her hands forward firing a beam of thermal ki at the fleeing mob who screamed as they were burned to ashes.

Naruko tsked and walked away. "Next time bring better numbers maggots i hardly felt a challenge." She said coldly walking away from the bloodbath she left behind vanishing like a ghost in the wind.

Yami landed with the others on the scene with a smirk tugging at her lips. "Looks like Kaa-san gets to hear another one of Naruko-kun's accomplishments it'll be amusing to see her go gaga over it." Neko and Ryu snickered before cleaning up the mess before going in search of Naruko.

(With Naruko)

At training ground 44 Naruko sparred with five shadow clones going over the kata's for the Anatsuken art Surge Fist while two groups worked on the Chikara No Hadou and the other Satsui No Hadou.

She quickly liked her new features especially her sunburn skin as it made her look even more beautiful and now wore black hakama pants, red socks and a pair of sandals, a long sleeve white haori and red obi sash around her delicious waist with the symbols for Murderous Tempered One one the back in blood red while in the center was the symbols for Serenity and Rage both bearing the colors of balance, black and white and she also had her hair tied into a hime style ponytail and had an 8 foot katana sheathed at her waist behind it was named Masamune which belonged to Sephiroth Uzumaki the One Winged Angel Of Whirlpool.

She wore these clothes for training and decided to switch to more deadly looking attires when she entered the academy tomorrow, Originally her plan was to fake being the dead-last and keep the council off her but, after getting beat so many times for something that wasn't Kurami's fault she thought to hell with it and decides to train to the fullest to be the strongest alive to protect her loved ones.

Naruko danced around the strikes of her clones Taijutsu strategies showing such grace a dancer would be green with envy, Three went down with a dragon kick another three went down by her Tenha Shurettou.

She landed on her feet barely making any noise crouched down and simply stood up showing no fatigue or sweat going at least 55 minutes of non-stop Taijutsu sparring and made a thousand more clones to work on her chakra control, studying of the basics and politics along with clan laws. Another hundred to study the main ninja subjects along with any sub-categorys like poisons, healing, bukijutsu, and trap making.

She nodded at the clones who nodded in kind before doing their assigned training schedules while she just sat meditating focusing on Senjutsu to saturate her body in. "Breath deeply...don't focus on anything just your center of balance...become one with nature..." Her voice whispered and her body stilled as it became enshrouded by a dark green aura that excluded serenity and peacefulness.

Her hair gained a purplish-red coloring to it, around her eyes black rings appeared and her irises became sharper and turned blood red and the air around her turned dangerous and deadly combined with the calm feeling it scared away the most dangerous predators known in the forest of death.

"You know if you don't get out of that tree looking at me with those raping eyes, Naruko-kun here is gonna choke and skin a bitch!" An irritated Naruko barked out getting squeaks of surprise and several anbu fell with an oomph on the floor.

"N-naruko-kun was that really necessary?" Okami asked in a dazed voice, Naruko just smirked.

"Why yes...it was what you didn't think i was say that for shame Rin-chan and i thought you knew me better than that?" She mock sniffed looking like a kicked puppy getting squeals from Yami and Okami who glomped a cute looking Naruko who enjoyed the closeness.

"Imouto-chan so cute!" Naruko looked up at her sharply.

"Little sister?" Naruko repeated in a sharp tone freezing Yami who chuckled nervously and took off her mask showing a black haired version of herself with red eyes and whisker marks.

"I really wanted to see you Naruko-imouto but, i had to keep myself hidden because of that bastard Jiraiya-teme trying to keep you under Konoha's thumb, even Tou-san was in on it!" Naruko's eyes darkened further and she started trembling with hatred and rage beyond all comprehension.

Menmia and the others felt her K.I. and it sent them to their knees in terror and arousal they wondered how the hell could a 5 year old girl like Naruko release such a monstrous amount of K.I. it was like they were in front of Kyuubi except more pissed off and filled with flaming rage.

She turned her cold eyes toward the Hokage Monument before a gigantic swirling ball manifested in her hand much to Menmia's shock.

"That's the Rasengan you have it down already!" Menmia shouted in pride and joy at her little sister's accomplishment.

"That's not all i can do with this baby..." She muttered and right before their eyes four points appeared around the chakra sphere swishing the air like slicing the wind and Menmia detected Futon chakra in that.

"You completed it..." Naruko than used her gravity chakra control to levitate it before it went speeding towards Minato's face like a bullet and in a flash of light a massive dome of chakra and Futon chakra slicing winds erupted alerting the entire shinobi force along with the Hokage and councils who were horrified to see the Yondaime's face blown to bits.

Smirking she crossed her arms into her sleeves and blinked feeling the new memories come toward her and mentally assimilated all of them before walking away noticing her body had become one with Senjutsu and her power had taken a very extreme boost and vowed to train in control.

She stopped when she felt someone following her glancing behind her noticing a girl who looked about the same age as her wearing white shorts, sandals and a high collar blue shirt with a familiar Fan crest on her back and noticed she looked very cute in her own way.

"Why are you following me young one?" The girl or stalker look startled she was noticed and how much wisdom, power and experience excluded from this goddess in human form's eyes and posture it made her blush.

"Ano my name's Satsuki Uchiha i was wondering if you could help me find my way back to the compound i kinda got lost." Naruko quirked an eyebrow in amusement at her sheepish expression, maybe not all Uchiha were arrogant? Well the male counterparts that is.

"I was just going to visit that place as well?" Satsuki tilted her head at the cool tone and wondered why she said that.

"Are you a Uchiha?" Naruko's answer was to show her fully matured Sharingan much to Satsuki's awe and joy and noticed it was active in only one eye.

"How is it active in only one eye?" Naruko smiled at the want of knowledge in her eyes.

"Because i know the way my body, mind and chakra works to such precision i can use it one eye this shows inhuman chakra control even though mine outclass a Bijuu's by miles." Satsuki's eyebrow flew up past her hairline at that the only one she heard of having Bijuu level reserves was the Sandaime Raikage and even he barely managed to beat the Hachibi on his own.

"I am also a Senju, Kurama, Namikaze and Uzumaki meaning i have multiple bloodlines." Satsuki's eyes bulged comically at that bit of information and felt herself aroused at the power she wielded.

"Oho? It's the cute Uchiha heiress looks like Fugaku-sama promised us a gold mine!" Satsuki shuddered at the lecherous voices behind her and looked back to see a mob of men grinning at her with roaming eyes and she felt fear run through her body remembering what Isami and her kaa-san Mikoto told her about what happened to females captured on missions.

That alone made her run behind Naruko shaking in fear unable to do anything and it hurt her pride to be reduced to such a state by just a few looks. "Now, now Satsuki-chan your father Fugaku promised us a breeder for the Sharingan and you are in no obligation to resist us." A fat man with a beer gut along with the looks of an old man pulled out a paper with a kanji on it.

Naruko narrowed her eyes instantly knowing what it was and scowled coldly. _'A mind-control and hormonal control seal put together, you have made my shit-list Fugaku!" _Her eyes glowed dangerously.

"If you value your life weaklings i suggest you leave before i kill you with my bare-hands!" The mob noticed her and glared.

"so the demon bitch thinks she's hot shit because she took out a few anbu and chunin and our buddies let's show her!" Itsuke Haruno sneered stalking toward them hoping to scare the demon bitch into submission.

She slipped her hands out of her sleeve two black tantos held in a reverse grip but, Satsuki saw they were longer than a regular tanto.

"Satsuki-hime..." Satsuki blushed at the suffix and looked up seeing the kind eyes of Naruko purplish irises befit of their cold nature. "Stay behind me and close your eyes i don't want to see this." She nodded before closing her eyes.

Naruko nodded and turned back and showed her eyes freezing the mob feeling the fear of the Kyuubi come back. "I thought this village was scum but, now you monsters have showed your true colors attempting to rape my half cousin is punishable by death." Her voice turned cold and heartless.

"Y-y-you can't kill us we're on the civilian council!" The pedophilic Haruno screeched in fear and anger.

Naruko blurred with her new Senjutsu speed freezing the mob that were going to rape Satsuki and six crimson slashes became visible around their bodies.

Naruko walked past them carrying Satsuki bridal style her eyes shadowed but her voice was still cold if not sadistic. "I decided to become Hokage and shape this hell on earth into the village my grandfather Hashirama strived for and even if i have to wipe out a few pests i won't feel remorse or mercy..." She glared at them with her vermillion red eyes.

"H-help us!" Naruko smirked slashing the air flicking the blood off her tantos.

"Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren..." The cold whisper echoed and Naruko watched with no emotion as they were split into many halves blood spraying everywhere and her face gained vermillion red tear marks down her eyelids.

"Interesting i guess my Senjutsu can evolve..." She murmured as Satsuki snuggled into her chest right in the middle of her bust with a perverted smile.

**"Looks like you've got a love interest Naruko-kun?" **Naruko smiled internally.

'It's great to meet you Kurami-hime.' Naruko could mentally see the blush on a crimson haired woman who looked like a twin of her mother except she had a bigger rack and ass and hips._  
><em>

**"T-t-thank you Naruko-kun and i see you've gotten yourself a massive powerboost your chakra reserves dwarf even Juubi-kaa-san's by miles and that i find very sexy..." **Her voice purred rising a chuckle out of Naruko.

'I wonder what that beautiful flower between your legs tastes like...cherry...or strawberry..' Naruko mentally leered at her and she saw Kurami having a gigantic nosebleed and a pair of glazed over eyes.

**"Naruko incoming dick-head and clan at 12 o clock!" **Naruko turned her head to see Mikoto and Isami running toward her looking worried for Satsuki while Fugaku looked angered and annoyed excluding the rest of the clan who looked worried seeing Satsuki asleep.

"Naruko-chan what happened to Imouto!" Isami said in a worried voice.

"She got lost on the way back to the compound and she happened to run into me...and i also saved her from a mob of unsavory people." Mikoto paled hearing the undertone while Isami had black flames burning behind her eyes and was about to go on a hunt only Naruko's hand stopped her.

"Don't worry they aren't among the living anymore...i took care of them." Her cold words shook Isami who always saw Naruko smiling bright enough to light the dark up and it saddened her to see her secret crush kill at such a young age.

"I sense there was a mastermind behind those mob attacks?" Mikoto said with suspicion in her voice.

Naruko lifted her hair out of the way and showed her eyes at the highest stage getting gasps and whispers of awe, seeing the eyes of their First Clan Head in a 5 year old girl no less it was both mind boggling and relief to them they had gotten tired of Fugaku's stupid plan to overthrow Konoha.

"Why do you have my clan's eyes demon-bitch!" Fugaku demanded Sharingan blazing with fury and arrogance and Mikoto stood in front of Naruko only to blink when she was moved aside and flinched seeing the cold, emotionless look that befitted the rage and fury in behind them.

"Fugaku-teme i have had enough of you orchestrating these attacks on my life that i could let go but, when you gave the go ahead to the civilian council to turn Satsuki-hime into a breeding stock for a bunch of men old enough to be her grandfather and i found out she was my half cousin you just signed yourself a one way ticket to the Shinigami." All of the Uchiha clan turned deadly Sharingan glares to a red in the face Fugaku.

"YOU BASTARD FUGAKU!"

"Naruko-sama allow us to kill him!" Hanashin Uchiha 2nd eldest sister of Satsuki glared with her Mangekyo which looked like a biohazard symbol.

Shisui stepped up glaring at him with fury in her eyes and hatred. "I agree with Hana let us kill this bastard right here and now!" Her protective instincts were crying out for his blood.

"Restrain yourselves now!" Naruko snapped in a cold tone quieting the bloodthirsty raging Uchiha members much to the Sandaime's and the anbu appearing on the scene.

"NARUKO!" Naruko smiled seeing her surrogate grandfather.

"Ohaiyo oji-san...what brings you here?" She asked and saw Fugaku trying to move.

"Hanashin, Isami restrain this half blood and do not take an eye off of him!" Fugaku immediately found himself restrained by ninja wire and the hands of the other clan members.

"Naruko-chan what is going on!?" Hiruzen demanded worried about his surrogate granddaughters demeanor but, found he didn't need to be worried.

"I was bringing Satsuki-hime my half cousin that i find out i am heiress to the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, Uchiha and Kurama bloodlines after i decided that enough was enough and killed the mob that attacked me along with the arrogant anbu and chunin and a Hyuga and Akimichi who were stupid enough not to believe in a Uzumaki sealing jutsu." she said in a cold voice much to the shock of them a 5 year old killing a mob of civilians, anbu, chunin, Hyuga and Akimichi even Isami couldn't do that.

"Don't listen to the demon bitch!" Fugaku screamed trying to turn them against Naruko but, then screamed in pain when her fist slammed into his side breaking a few ribs.

"Be silent and speak when you are allowed to." Fugaku shook at the voice that reminded him of Mari Uchiha when he groped her.

"Why is Satsuki unconscious?" The old fire shadow asked and felt dread when Naruko's eyes closed tightly repressing her rage and said in a calm tone.

"He gave permission to the civilian council excluding Mebuki, Sakiri and Saya to turn her into breeding stock and those men were old enough to be your age Hokage-jiji." This sent waves of disgust through the Hokage and the anbu present.

Kagome Hatake spoke her eyes blazing with anger alongside her friend Obita Uchiha. "Hokage-sama allow us to kill this bastard right now?" Naruko objected.

"No this is a clan affair and as it's heiress i will punish him myself." Her cold tone made them almost feel sorry for him...almost.

"I accept this Naruko-chan just make sure to kill him painfully." He said glaring at a shaking Fugaku.

"Don't worry i want to give my new Senjutsu enhanced body a test run." She smiled with a glint that would make Orochimara proud and she was and was blushing with lust in her eyes.

Isami looked at Naruko waiting for orders. "Isami-hime, Hana-hime release him from the binds don't worry about him escaping because a hundred of my clones have placed barriers around the compound and this area preventing the target from leaving till the caster dies or cancels it themselves." She smirked at his look of horror and realization before smirking arrogantly and jumped up charging at Naruko who just stood there.

"DIE!" He aimed to stab her in the chest but, to his shock she just vanished reappearing a few feet behind him with a bored look. "Bukijutsu is not a very good idea against someone like me Fugaku-teme." She lectured in evil mirth enraging him, he jumped back flipping through handseals and yelled.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Naruko stared calmly at the incoming fireball and held out her hand to use something better.

"Shakunetsu Hadoken." Fugaku jumped to the side and roared in pain feeling another punch slam into his ribs breaking more of them.

"C'mon half blood i'm not even using more than 2% of my strength and you're already about to keel over.." She sighed boredly and he charged with speed befitting a seasoned Jounin and both began a barrage of Taijutsu attacks to harm but, Naruko was simply flowing in and out of his Sharingan coordinated movements and style.

She then pulled out a pair of chopsticks much to his annoyance only to yelp in pain when he felt the small utensils smack his hand. "You know you're not supposed to hit a lady like that Fugaku-chan?" She scolded, he tried an elbow only to get the same result and continued his onslaught only to get smacked in the face, arms and groin by a pair of chopsticks.

Everyone watching this couldn't help but, laugh their asses off at the bigshot Fugaku Uchiha getting his ass owned like a noobish genin.

"Kick his ass Naruko-sama!" An awake Satsuki cheered getting a weird look from Mikoto.

"Why do you refer to her as Sama?" Mikoto regretted it when she saw the fanatical look in her eye that most fangirls had.

"Because Naruko-sama saved me and thus she has my gratitude, loyalty and virginity..." She sighed dreamily much to the shock and jaw dropped looks from Hanashin, Isami and Mikoto.

"Oh boy this is not good..." Mikoto groaned comically ignoring Fugaku pleading for Naruko to stop hitting him with chopsticks.

Fugaku kicked which Naruko jumped over to his blindspot on his left and launched a quick elbow-punch combo breaking his ribs further, her jumped at her with a roar only to meet a rising dragon uppercut. "Shoryuken!" The image of a dragon overlapped her fist and Fugaku felt his jaw break pissing him off he started throwing kunai and shuriken everywhere not caring if anyone was hurt in the process his only goal was to kill this demon bitch.

Naruko frowned in disappointment in her eyes, she closed them with a sigh shaking her head as she dodged the weapons thrown. "I honestly expected more from you Fugaku but, right now you are only cannon fodder i will make sure you die painfully." Her voice turned emotionless and before he could attack she appeared behind him with glowing eyes.

"Die A Thousand Death's." Everyone saw the view turn black and screams of agony and pain before it returned to normal and their eyes widened when they saw Naruko standing over Fugaku's non moving body but, noticed his eyes were glossy and blank showing no signs of life.

"L-look!" Obita pointed above Naruko and there they saw it, the kanji for MESSATSU and that was only known by those who could use the Satsui No Hadou...oh no.

"N-naruko can use the Satsui No Hadou..." The Sandaime whispered shuddering remembering the man Akuma that beat both his sensei's and Mari Uchiha with ease like it was sport.

"Wrath Of The Raging Demon..." Naruko growled in satisfaction at the mongrel dead and the image of her flowing haori and air in the moonlight made it all the more terrifying.

A new Goddess Of Fist has begun it's legend

* * *

><p>Next chapter - Academy, Girls, and Graduation<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Naruko The Hannya

Chapter 2: Naruko The Hannya

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter nor the characters from any other anime you may recognize in this story**

* * *

><p>"Again Satsuki-chan!" Naruko barked authoritatively at a sweaty Satsuki training her in using the Uchiha Interceptor Fist. She had a 1 tomoe Sharingan in both eyes and figured she unlocked it from the fear she felt from that incident the other night.<p>

Naruko was a sadist in her opinion but a very sexy hot sadist looking like a Miko priestess but she didn't complain, she wanted to be prepared to never feel such weakness but, Naruko scolded against overexerting herself./p  
>She started out Genin-level exercises and would move up to Chunin-level exercises when she is able to do them for four hours straight and thus Naruko drilled nearly the entire morning with sadistic gusto but Satsuki felt herself slowly turning masochist from her saviours methods.<br>"Hai!" She slowly went through the Beginner Kata's for her family's Taijutsu style restarting every time Naruko pointed out a mistake till the holes in her defense slowly began to vanish till she dropped to a knee sweating slightly.  
>Naruko handed her a towel and a bottle of ice cold water, "Get yourself cleaned up and dressed we're heading to the academy today." Mikoto called from inside the house.<p>

"Hai Miko-chan!" Satsuki blushed at the way the sun shined on Naruko that sunburn tan colored skin did nothing but magnify her beauty even more, she was sure even her mother had nothing on Naruko.

_'She'll look even more hotter when we become genin!' _Inner Satsuki giggled in glee and lust causing Satsuki to blush at her inner mind's dirty thoughts and went inside to her room and came out wearing a pair of white cargo shorts, blue sandals and a short sleeved navy blue high collared shirt with the Uchiha fan crest on the back. Stepping outside she spotted Naruko, Mikoto and Isami waiting for her gaining a smile from her, She remembered Naruko telling her about her being the container of the Nine Tailed Fox and the life she had ever since she was little it only served to increase Satsuki's admiration for the sunburn tanned girl for being so much stronger than her and aspired to be just like her.

"Are you ready to go girls?" Isami asked and two nods was their reply.

"I just hope i do not meet that pink haired girl with a huge ass forehead..." Satsuki muttered earning two amused looks from Naruko and Isami while Mikoto had a scandalized one on her face.

"Satsuki Uchiha!" Mikoto scolded her younger daughter sternly making the uchiha heiress pout.

"But kaa-san she's the one that's been stalking me like crazy especially since the i'm a Uchiha Heiress when i beat up those bullies because i thought they were bullying her when all they were doing were defending themselves from that girl's stupid words!" She protested truthfully, Naruko perked up thoughtfully with a rather serene amused expression (Naruko's going to be like a mix of Miya and a calmer Karasuba).

"Ara, ara i think that's the daughter of that pedophile man Kizashi Haruno that was found sliced to pieces last night." Naruko said with a serene expression and closed eyes yet the dark aura manifesting as a grinning Hannya Mask with bleeding eyes behind her made her look more like a demon from hell.

Isami and Mikoto shivered while Satsuki had stars in her eyes, "Can i learn that!" That made Mikoto and Isami protest loudly.

"Ye!" Naruko let out a tinkling laughter at their loud protests especially from the calm composed Isami Uchiha who tried to calm the embarrassed blush upon her cheeks and walked ahead trying to save face.

As they went along they're way to the academy for Naruko and Satsuki's first day many glares were directed at Naruko who merely returned the gesture with cold reddish purple sharp eyes with equal hate and disdain if not more something that earned sad frowns from Mikoto and Isami while Satsuki had a look of inhuman rage debating internally on killing these damn heathens for daring to glare at Naruko-chan! _'A kunai to the neck is all it would take... _Inner Satsuki whispered in a dark seductive tone trying to coerce Satsuki into going through with her threat when a whistling sound entered Naruko's developed senses and caught a kunai that held a purple sheen on the bladed tip showing it was poisoned and no doubt deadly inches from Satsuki's chest much to the latter's shock and fear at almost dieing.

"Someone is getting desperate to remove me from the Uchiha clan, this kunai was aimed to pierce me instead...and only the Mitarashi and Haruno clans have access to poison's like a fast-acting neurotoxin or a cell eating one." Naruko analyzed thoughtfully while many civilian and shinobi watching the scene cursed at the demon not dieing like it was supposed to but gave her suspicious looks on seeing the ninja-like reflexes that belonged to one would find on an ANBU Captain.

Eyeing the kunai closely she licked the flat side of weapon lightly and her face scrunched up in irritation, "On second thought scratch that, it's just a messed up poison a freaking amateur put together, how dull." She flung the kunai by the tip somewhere and heard a surprised squeal noting the shrill voice that sounded about they're age made them draw one conclusion.

_'Haruno.' _All four women concluded with a deadpan expression.

Isami moved to apprehend the hidden assailant only for Naruko to stop, "There's no need for that Sami-hime, she isn't a threat to me or Satsuki or anyone else but if she doe's continue this pathetic attempt at Assassination i will deal with her myself."Naruko's serene kind voice turned to cold as a silent grave and the hidden chakra signature bolted towards the academy radiating anger and fear.

Everyone watched her leave with angry stares yet others felt the sting of having cold eyes glaring at you and it dug deeper at the fact it was a 5 year old that did it.

(A few minutes later)

"Well here we are girls you will be here for the next 9 years with your fellow clan heirs." Naruko grunted while Satsuki sighed with an irritated expression much to Mikoto's exasperation and knocked a few times while the other clan heads stood beside her waiting for Iruka to open the door though some did glance at Naruko with curiosity.

The door opened revealing a tan skinned wom anwith a vertical scar going across his nose, Chuunin attire and a spiky ponytail going upward looking surprised to see them while she expected to be teaching the next batch of students he didn't expect the clan heirs but she narrowed his eyes sharply at Naruko who only opened her red eyes showing a narrowed cold glare.

"Naruko-chan no glaring at your sensei he's not like the others." Naruko glanced at Mikoto with slight annoyance and adopted her cold mask closing her eyes acting uninterested. "Whatever i know he's like the others and yet you try and deny it..." Muttered Naruko in a bitter tone much to their flinching and Iruki feeling hurt and somewhat sad to see someone so young cold and bitter and resentful like this.

_'This village has already fucked up with her, they just don't know it yet.' _The clan heads thought sadly.

"Hey you're that girl i saw walking to school with Satsuki-chan this morning!" Naruko trying to drink a spare cup of jasmine tea nearly crushed the cup in her hands and slowly turned her head in an eerie creaky way putting the adults and other children on edge. Seeing the same pink haired girl Satsuki mention made her deadpan at the loud girls hair color.

_'Bubblegum pink? Really?' _Kurami looked revolted at seeing such a loud hair color great Rikudo Sennin it was glaring!

"May i help you Haruno?" Naruko deadpanned coldly getting sighs from Mikoto and Isami.

"Even has a cold sarcastic voice...i feel like i'm looking at my father sometimes..." She held her head knowing a headache is about to come on.

"Who are you and why were you around Satsuki-chan?!" Sakura demanded arrogantly, Naruko sipped her tea slightly and replied coldly, "What i do with one of my clansmen isn't any of your business little girl." Naruko said condescendingly looking at Sakura as if she was dirt beneath her feet much to Satsuki and Ino's snickering though Sakura had a mad purple face.

"S-satsuki-chan shouldn't be around someone like you that skin is no unnatural." Sakura tried to keep the jealousy out of her voice but failed deliberately something which got scolding looks from Ino and Mebuki and her aunt Sakiri and older sister Bara.

"Sakura-imouto that is not nice to say stuff like that just because someone has better looks than you." Bara scolded in a blunt tone making Sakura fume and whine.

"But she's in the way of my true love!" She complained passionately getting weird looks from everyone even Kurami with one thought in their heads.

_'WTF**/WTF!'**_ Yokai and human thought with weirded out looks.

"Ara ara you weren't thinking such indecent thoughts were you?" Naruko asked in a sweet voice with her Hannya Mask out causing alot to scream and whimper in fear, even Tsume was paling alabaster white with sweat running down her face. Kuromaru was hiding under a table trying to not look that monstrosity in the eye.

"W-w-w-w-what the hell is that!" Nejiko stuttered completely in fear and denial.

"T-t-t-that thing is unholy!" Hiashi yelled in an uncharacteristically loud voice which only made the aura darken.

"Unholy?"

"Eh?"

The mask's mouth and eyes began bleeding gore and a squirming maw of worm agape at them getting high pitched screams from them again even the Hokage who arrived screamed like a girl before it disappeared.

"T-t-the horror!" Shikaku whimpered now having a fear of that mask scarier than his former wife.

"I guess t-that's where she used to put all that unholy amount of ramen at." Naruko quirked an eyebrow mockingly.

"Unholy?" She flared the mask again getting more screams this time from the children inside that started crying and whimpering in fear.

"Stop that!" Sarutobi snapped loudly and the mask vanished and she had a serene smile back on her lips.

"Ara, ara what is everyone so spooked about, you look like someone was preparing to kill you?" Her sweet smile made shudders go down their spines and just ushered the children inside the room before hightailing it outta there like crazy.

Naruko just had that same smile upon her face but inwardly she was cackling madly with glee making Kurami whimper feeling incredibly aroused at her container's sadistic mind and felt her hips move a bit revealing her wet red nylon see through panties and did not see Naruko's inner lecherous smile at making her partner hot and bothered.

**(Lime) **

"Are you alright Kurami-chan...you look very hot and bothered..." Kurami looked startled hearing her container appear behind her but her sadistic lust glowing in her eyes made her pussy leak more of her womanly juices.

Naruko frowned deeply seeing Kurami's kimono, "**Those clothes are in my way..." **Naruko's eyes turned a darker evil pupilless red and her whisker marks came back like jagged lines and her hair spiked up straight destroying her hime style bun letting her hair pool around the back of her calves.

Kurami squeaked feeling her kimono gripped before it was torn off by a lustful Naruko's clawed hands, "N-naru-chan?" Naruko ripped her bra and panties off before mauling her massive breasts roughly slowly weighing them in her hands.

**"Hmm, FF-cup almost a solid G-cup good growth...now let's see how what you're packing tastes!"** She growled darkly much to Kurami's bulging eyes did her breast's begin lactating and her container attacked with ravenous hunger taking long slow gulps of her leaking tits milk while parting her pants revealing her dark blue lacy panties wet themselves and started to bulge at the front much to her irritation and slight discomfort.

Breathing slightly Naruko grunted and much to Kurami's shock a 10 foot cock looking about as thick as her forearm with a hungry red colored tip throbbing with veins resting between her slender luscious legs.

**'O-oh kami she's this big even when she's 5 years old, even though she doesn't want the full thing i can't help but wonder if i'll be able to walk when she's older!'** Kurami felt herself orgasm at the mental picture combining with the pleasurable sucking of her erect nipples and saw Naruko's tits growing from her low CC-cups to a stunning low-F cup with shining pink erect nipples busting through her top.

**"Oh my kami i think i just drank about a near 2 gallons of breast milk from you" **Naruko moaned and without thinking ripped Kurami's panties off tossing them to the side with her tattered kimono revealing a crimson furry mound and an erect clit, and swollen pink pussy lips. Kurami's legs were grabbed and Naruko sandwiched her member between her thighs and began thrusting in and out between her legs rubbing over her clit with each movement with glazed over eyes.

Kurami moaned louder each time her clit brushed against Naruko's cock but this was torture for her aching pussy and felt her pussy burn hotter like it was on fire.

**"N-n-naru-chan!" **Kurami cried tears of frustration running from her eyes silently pleading her container dominating her but her eyes widened seeing the evil sadistic smile upon her beautiful face.

**"Submit to my will...Kura-chan and i'll let you get yourself off while sucking me good...you know you want to be dominated by someone like me...your body is screaming it too me..." **Naruko moaned in Kurami's ears making her tingle continuously and watched Naruko stand up and sit on her abdomen her cock laying between her breast's right at her mouth.

**"Go on Kura-chan it's time for your reward..." **Kurami swallowed the tip like a thirsty demon while rubbing her tits up and down her shaft and Naruko frowned, **"Take in all of it!" **Naruko hissed standing up and suddenly a tail of red vermillion chakra sprouted from her tailbone shocking Kurami but it turned to intense pleasure when it thrusted into her snatch rapidly like a phallic organ, Naruko shoved her whole 10 inches down her throat before fucking Kurami's face hard and fast while enjoying her partner's face etched between pain and pleasure.

She could feel her balls starting to tighten almost painfully but this sensation just drove her instincts even wilder and her hips became more erratic.

**"H-here *Grunts* It *Moans loudly* comes!" **With one last thrust and a roar Naruko emptied her load down into her hungry stomach and Kurami screamed as she orgasmed violently with shaking legs before they blacked out.

(Lime End)

Naruko willed her clothes back on and looked at Kurami's pleasure coma look and smirked, **"I'll be back Kura-chan and next time i hope you'll be ready to take me when i'm bigger in 9 years." **She left a scared/excited/horny Kurami.

**'Kura-chan understands Naruko-chan-sama!' **Naruko didn't consider that her act would cause the pleasure to break her mind.

(Outside Mindscape)

Naruko opened her eyes slightly to see the class looking at her expectantly, _'Hmm i must have been with Kura-chan longer than i thought' _She shrugged and walked down to the front of the class while ignoring the stares aimed at her ass and chest from both guys and girls.

"Introduce yourself Naruko-san." Naruko nodded smirking inwardly at the shock-waves she's gonna throw at the village.

"Hello everyone how are you doing this fine morning." She smiled like an angelic goddess making nearly the whole class blush and start fangirling and fanboying at the same time.

"Fine Naruko-san/chan!" They chorused getting a heavenly womanly giggle in return.

"Such well mannered people ara i might be embarrassed at the stares you're giving me.." She fluttered her eyes like she was shy making Mikoto and Isami who was outside watching with the other parent's jaws drop in shock while half Mikoto's mind was in mortification.

_'The innocent angel act, she's having them eating out the palm of her hand!' _Mikoto realized and shook her head knowing Kushina was gonna be doing a dance at this or go ballistic.

"Well my name is Naruko Uzumaki Senju Uchiha _Namikaze _Kurama" She said Namikaze with disdain and the whole class frowned with worry.

"N-naruko-chan why do you say yondaime-sama's name with hate." Ami asked slightly worried for her crush and Naruko had a light smile yet her eyes held pain visible to everyone making some sniffle and others try to hold their tears.

She waved a hand over her cheeks revealing her whisker marks, "Because he's the reason why i'm hated everyone...he sealed a demon inside me because he wanted a weapon to defend the village...and you can guess which demon i am talking about don't you..." Naruko spoke in a dull broken tone like that of a doll and everyone's eyes widened and immediately everyone looked at her with tears even Mizuka.

"D-did the demon really attack us on purpose?" Yakumo Kurama asked her half cousin curiously and Naruko shook her head negatively.

"You try having your friends and family slaughtered before your eyes unable to do anything about will cause anyone to fly into a murderous rage and seek revenge but my so called **father** saw Kurami-hime's family as a threat and like any blind idiot that know nothing about how Kitsune's way's with family he used his Hiraishin No Jutsu to kill the elders first, then the parent's and then the little one's..." Everyone's eye's widened in horror except a scoffing Sakura at the fact that their beloved Yondaime did this because someone had more power than he did!

"Ever since i was little due to having these whisker marks i was mistaken as a demon, like i would turn into the Kyuubi herself at any moment and thus i have had over a hundred assassination attempts, attempted rape, overpricing on food, Fox Hunts, insults, abuse and torture and most of all nearly all of your parent's had hands in it just to get back at me for something that was my stupid father's fault! I hide my emotions behind this mask you see before you, the kind housewife-like smile and **I HATE EVERYTHING THAT NAMIKAZE MINATO AND THIS VILLAGE HAS DONE TO ME AND I CURSE THEM TO FIRES OF MAKAI!" **She unleashed massive Killing Intent slamming down on everyone in the village causing alarm to raise in everyone.

"N-naruko-chan stop!" Mikoto shouted tears running down her face never realizing she held her emotions behind that serene smile and she kept wondering why that smile felt sincere yet it was like staring at a broken doll.

**"WHY SHOULD I MIKOTO EVEN NOW THEY LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF RABID ANIMAL TO BE PUT DOWN, MY LIFE IS CURSED FOR ETERNITY BECAUSE OF MY BASTARD FATHER IT'S ALL HIS FAULT I HATE HIM!" **Her hair changed to a deep grey with crimson streaks in response to her rage and despair.

_'Naruko...' _Hiruzen lowered his head hiding his pained tearful eyes.

"W-we don't hate you Naru-chan." Hinata said quietly causing the Killing Intent to vanish replaced by stunned disbelief yet Hinata saw barely flickering hope in her eyes and alot of mixed emotions and it tore at the young girl to see someone her age have such cynical views of others intentions.

"A-a-re you serious...?" Everyone could hear how weak she sounded like that of a scared child yet spoke of desperation and...hope it made all of them mad that their own parent's would do this just because she contained the nine tailed vixen.

"Naruko-chan we your classmates swear on our honor as future Konohagakure Shinobi not to betray you for ulterior motives neither on orders from someone else and neither from someone else's will and command we stand by you as a comrade and family!" Fuki declared strongly with a fire in her eyes slowly joined by her fellow classmates except a quiet Sakura cheering Naruko up happily even going as far as to run from their seats to ask her about her likes and it made Naruko's broken heart and soul slowly begin to mend.

_'Minna...' _She smiled a true smile for the first time but then she felt something on the edge of her senses.

_'Huh? What's this i feel traces of the Chikara No Hadou and the Satsui No hadou along with several others' _Naruko turned to the others.

"Will you guys excuse me for a minute i have something that requires my attention?"

"Just hurry back Naruko-san we'll be waiting here for you." Iruki smiled watching Naruko leave.

(With Naruko)

Naruko's smile left her face and she opened her cold reddish purple eyes as she stood out in an open field letting the wind blow through her hair and spoke slowly, "And just what is someone like you doing here...?" She turned her head meeting the eyes of a man wearing a white karate gi, red headband with fighting gloves and had short black hair with a blond haired man standing beside him along with someone who looked to have been in an army along with a woman with very thick legs and thighs with bun styled brown hair, a black haired girl with a bright violet eye glowing while her normal one didn't, a green skinned woman wearing shorts while an A-shirt covered her bountiful breasts, a blond pig tailed woman wearing a green leotard and combat boots and gloves, a woman with red hair wearing shades and a suit.

A girl with brown hair and such innocent brown eyes wearing a sailor outfit yet the way she had the same red gloves and headband made Naruko chuckle seeing a student-teacher relationship when she saw one.

On the other side of the forest approached a man of weird decent wearing a mask with a metal claw attachment around his hand next to a dark skinned man wearing boxing gloves with black cornrows while wearing a blue muscle shirt and a pair of training shorts and combat boots next to them was a woman wearing red and yellow clothing with searching calculative black eyes while the man in the center wearing red maroon clothing like that of a general, he had blank white eyes and a dark blue cape but the two people from the west surprised and made her wary.

They both looked just like the one's in her memories from her ascension. One had spiky red hair with the same color skin as her if not darker while the other was a wizened thick muscled old man with a long white beard and a balding head of hair but she recognized what that sensation within her that night was.

"Soul Imprints..." She muttered gazing at the two fighters approaching her.

"What is a little girl doing carrying the chi of our master and Akuma?" The man known as Ryu interrogate sharply and Naruko did not like that and made her irritation known by slowly opening her eyes and flared her K.I. which stunned all the fighters approaching even Akuma looked startled yet full of impression.

"And what make's you think i'm a normal little girl weakling, i can see it in your eyes you train in the same style as your master Gouken yet you reject the other part of you that hungers for battle and it seem's to react and make it more unstable when in the presence of Mr. Akuma it seem's." Naruko shook her head in disappointment.

"Rejecting a part of yourself leads to dire consequences didn't you know Mr. Ryu it leaves a fighter like yourself off...balance." Sakura Kasugano looked at her skin curiously.

"How is your skin like that and were can i get a tan like that?" Sakura asked with jealousy with Cammy and Viper asking the same and Naruko just laughed in heavenly voice.

"Well i guess it's the side effect of mastering the Satsui No Hadou it seem's both the chikara and satsui come naturally to me and considering you showed up with your friend Ken Master's you sought out me because i had the same presence as your master's and Mr. Akuma correct?" Ryu nodded hesitantly wondering why this girl isn't a murdering psychopath.

"The reason why i'm not a murderous berserker is because..." Her eyes glowed with intense power.

"I don't let it control me i control i am an independent woman, no one control's me or dictates my actions neither they be Kami, Demon or leader of a nation i bow to no one."She glared at Ryu daring him or anyone to contradict her.

"Vega, Balrog capture her, i believe we've found our breakthrough on making the perfect soldier..." Naruko's eyes changed into a pinwheel design surrounded by a six sided shuriken and looked at the incoming Vega and Balrog with annoyance.

"Your dance moves are too slow." Naruko drawled boredly appearing in front of Balrog she slammed an upward palm right under his ribcage cracking them severely making him fall down to his knee's in pain coughing up blood.

"Your guard is down brat!" Vega crowed in triumph not seeing Naruko's evil smile till he felt her sandaled foot strike him in the chest and when she moved past him he felt multiple blows hit his face embedding shards of his mask deep into his face.

"AGH! you ruined...my face you LITTLE BITCH" Naruko laughed mockingly as she dodged Vega's wild enraged strikes with the ease as if doing a dance.

"Cose yet so far nosebleed-kun." She flipped flashing a bit of her panties causing him to momentarily stare with a nosebleed much to Naruko's sniggering which knocked him into a mortified stupor.

"Oh my someone's being loliconic pervert staring at a 5 year old's panties like that not nice V-E-G-A-Kun." She scolded innocently getting looks of feminine rage from the females while the guys openly sniggered and laughed at his mortified expression even Akuma couldn't help but let out an amused snort while Balrog was cackling like a madman through his pain.

"Sh-she's lying!" He screeched trying to deny it only getting a smile worthy of a saint or an innocent demon.

"Oh you mean this Vega-nii-chan?" She flashed her panties parting her pants slightly causing him another erupted nosebleed getting more roars of laughter till Ken was on the ground clutching his stomach trying to breath.

"I always knew Vega was desperate but not this desperate." Cammy said with disgust glaring at Vega she FUCKING HATED PEDOPHILES!

"Vega i find that bounty of yours becoming pretty interesting if i get to mount your head on my wall..." Crimson Viper smiled sinisterly causing Ken to shiver standing next to her.

"Well Mr. Ryu you see i'm not being influenced by the Satsui so why come here?" Naruko asked ignoring Vega and pulled out her Hannya Mask with a closed eye-smile.

Everyone started to turn ashen white and stutter in fear even Akuma felt like he'd die if he so much as spoke, "W-w-what the hell is that!?" Chun-Li yelled with stars in her eyes and the girls walked around it poking and prodding it.

"Can you teach us this technique?" Sakura asked with the puppy dog eyes making Ryu pale, if Sakura learned that he's doomed!

"Sure why not." Ryu collapsed into a comatose state getting a blank stare from Akuma.

**"Always knew your student was a pansy brother." **Gouken rubbed his face in embarrassment while Bison was getting annoyed at being ignored.

"Rose..." The woman beside him nodded.

"Hai." Her yellow sash glowed and like whip lashed toward Naruko but the younger girl only caught it by the end and ignored the electricity shocking her.

"You cannot escape your fate Naruko Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Uchiha Kurama, you will always be feared ands hunned so why not give up this futile struggle and let go." Naruko snorted already classifying this woman had a rod up her ass.

"Ara, ara..." Naruko's face shadowed and a cred aura flared around her chilling the air, **"You shouldn't speak of fate just because you were dealt a bad hand as well Rose-san and besides i don't believe in fate nor redemption nor second chances nor do i believe someone can truly change and it's only in very few people that find repentance..."  
><strong>Naruko said coldly opening her now pupilless red eyes full of cold malice and tamed rage.

"Everyone has a fate to follow and your path is the Martyr." Rose showed the card of a Jester with the words Martyr above the portrait which only made Naruko laugh, a cold mocking laugh.

"Oh you mean that stupid prophecy about a child bearing the hate of his/her own village and rising past that working countlessly to earn their praise becoming a beacon of light for the shinobi world and bring peace is that correct only to go back to being a demon in their eyes after they show too much power..." Naruko exited her Satsui mode and rolled her eyes.

Naruko chuckled condescendingly, "Fate has no control or sway over me i have survived over hundreds of attempts on my life a kid in other words fate is my bitch i always conquer the odds no matter what they are and i'm going to ask you to get out of my sight before Masamune tastes your blood." Her sweet sickening cold cold smile made ROse feel fear.

"Not unless you defeat us first." Vega shouted only for Naruko to stare at them blankly and her eyes morphed intot eh Mangekyo, "**Tsukuyomi." **Naruko deadpanned sending Balrog, Vega, Bison and Vega to their worst fear and they fell unconscious but Rose was simply knocked out.

"What a bore..." Her eyes spun hypnotically yet glowed with disappointment.

"Naruko Uzumaki..." She turned a head to Gouken with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai?" Akuma smirked.

**"How would you like fully master both of our styles?" **She smirked and her whisker marks turned jagged.

**"Not afraid you might break a hip old guys..." **Her demonic voice said condescendingly getting tic-marks from Akuma and Gouken much to Ryu's amusement and Ken's sniggering.

**"We'll teach you manners runt!" **Naruko smiled mockingly and muttered.

**"Let's dance..." **

* * *

><p>Here's the new chapter for Goddess Of Fist hope you enjoy it.<p> 


End file.
